Lonely No More
by Sara's Shadow
Summary: OneShotXenosaga I and II When the guys are lonely... who would they turn to? JrxMOMO, GuignanxShion, AllenxMiyuki, chaosxKOSMOS, ZiggyxJuli, AlbedoxOC. R&R and no flames! Please?


**Author's Note- Hey everyone. I decided to try something new so I decided to give Xenosaga a try. This is a One-Shot based on the song 'Lonely No More'. There are multiple pairings. There is JrxMOMO, GuignanxShion, AllenxMiyuki, chaosxKOS-MOS, ZiggyxJuli, AlbedoxOC. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Xenosaga or the song. NAMCO owns Xenosaga and the song this is based on belongs to Rob Thomas.**

**Warning- Slight spoilers for Xenosaga II.**

_Lonely No More_

Jr. tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare about that fateful day 14 years ago. The day he lost most of his brothers. The day Albedo linked with U-DO.

"No…" he moaned.

_Albedo stood over him and clearly told him, "You did this to me. You did this to all of us. You destroyed us ALL!"_

"_No… I didn't mean to… It wasn't my fault…" Jr. cried._

"_You let us all down. You broke the link."_

"_No!"_

"Jr.! Wake up!" cried a terrified voice.

Jr. slowly opened his eyes before jerking upright and looking around for Albedo. Instead he found MOMO. She looked scared and worried.

"Jr.?" she said.

"MOMO…. I…." Jr. began.

"You had another nightmare. I know. I can hear you."

"Uhhhh…" Jr. groaned inwardly.

"Want to talk about it?"

He wasn't sure. He did but he didn't want to scare her.

"Jr., please tell me," she pleaded.

Jr. sighed before opening his mouth and telling her about his nightmare. When her finished, he said, "It was my fault. I broke the link."

"Jr., you didn't that would happen. You can't blame yourself if you didn't know that was going to happen."

"But I lost them all…"

"No you didn't. Guignan is still here. He don't blame you."

"I was still their leader, I shouldn't have-"

"That doesn't make you a bad leader, Jr., I-I believe in you. I think you're a great leader."

Jr. looked into the girl's eye trying to find proof that she was bluffing. He couldn't find any.

"MOMO…"

"Jr. I believe in you… I-I love you."

She believed in him. She LOVED him.

Jr. smiled before hugging her. He pulled back enough so that he could kiss the girl that was no his new pillar of strength. His lover.

* * *

Guignan sat in his office wondering what to do. There was something on his mind, or rather, someone on his mind. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe he could find his old brother, Jr., and talk to him. It was decided. He would go and talk to Jr.

Guignan got up from his office chair and headed for the door. He was about to open it when a thought reached his head.

'Why don't I just talk to him telepathically?'

That wasn't as good as talking to someone in person. He opened the door and stepped out…

…Only to bump into another figure and send them to the floor with an "Offt…"

Guignan regained he senses and looked down at who he had knocked down. He saw Shion on the ground rubbing her backside, which she had landed on.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shion! I should have paid more attention to what was in front of me instead of just walking without thinking!" Guignan said as he reached a hand down to help her up.

Shion looked up and smiled before taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet. She bent her knees to relieve the stress on her backside before standing up tall and looking at him.

"It's not all your fault. I wasn't paying attention either," she said.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So where were you going before we bumped into each other?" Guignan asked.

"I was just going to go for some coffee."

"All alone?" Guignan asked.

Shion looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I guess so."

"Mind if I join you?" Guignan asked, thinking that hanging out with Shion would cure his afternoon loneliness.

"I would enjoy your company!" Shion beamed.

Guignan smiled before they headed off in the direction of the transport that would take them from the Durandal to the Foundation. They entered the Ironman Diner and sat themselves down at a table. A waitress walked up to their table and asked what they would like. They both said coffee. The waitress smiled before walking away to get their coffees. They sat in awkward silence. Guignan felt an unfamiliar jerk in his heart. He looked at Shion who was looking out the window. His heart gave another jerk and he looked away with a light red twinge on his cheeks. The waitress came back and sat their coffees in front of them.

"Guignan are you feeling okay?" Shion asked growing worried with the man sitting across from her as she lifted up her coffee and slowly drank some.

Guignan fought hard at the blush while slowly turning his head and smiling at her.

"I'm okay," he said as he lifted his coffee cup to take a drink, hoping the cup would hide the blush.

"There's something on your mind… do you want to talk?" Shion asked while leaning her head to the side.

Guignan drank a huge gulp full of the hot substance. It burned the back off his mouth. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Shion is public. He looked into his mug and saw that he had taken in a third of it in one gulp. He looked at Shion's worried expression and smiled. She laughed and looked away blushing.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Shion looked at her almost empty mug before reaching into her pockets to pay for her coffee. Guignan managed to slap 14 gold coins onto the table before she could pay. She looked up at him and he smiled back.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I made the lady pay now would I?" he said.

Shion smiled and shook her head in defeat before putting her coins away and getting up to follow Guignan out the door. They found themselves in the park area of the Durandal by nightfall.

"Something was on your mind back there? Are you okay?" Shion asked again.

Guignan scratched the back of his head and looked out the window into outer space.

"Yeah there is… But I'll never be able to fulfill it…"

"What are you trying to fulfill?"

Guignan looked at her and she blushed and looked away before saying, "Nevermind, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"I don't mind… It's just that… I was brought into this world with a purpose, it's not a very good one and because of it, I fear that I may endanger those who are close to me."

Shion felt her heart skip. He was sad because he didn't want to get close to anyone for the fear that he may hurt them. She didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life.

Shion soon found herself walking up behind Guignan's fit form. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around his waist and meaning her head against his back.

"As long as it's not intentional, I believe that you could overcome it. I believe you can."

Guignan looked down at her slender hands before lifting his own to cover them. He wanted to feel their warmth. He wanted everything to be okay.

"I-I'm not what you're looking for… Shion…I-I…"

"Shhh… You're exactly what I'm looking for, Guignan… I-I…"

Guignan turned around and looked at the girl would was fighting so hard to speak those three special words… to him… He wanted to say them to her too. Guignan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, hoping that she'll get it.

Her arms left his waist and wrapped up around his neck and she kissed back with as much passion as he gave her.

* * *

Allen had found out that Shion had been seen going into the Durandal's park. He had something to tell her. His heart beat faster as he drew closer to the park area. This was important and hoped that she would understand.

He walked through the doorway and froze at the sight that greeted his eyes.

There was Master Guignan and Shion. They stood near the window kissing. Allen felt a pang in his heart.

He wasn't there to ask her out. He was there to say his thoughts. He was tired of chasing after Shion. He fell for someone else. He was going to transfer to Vector's Sencod division and receive a new assignment. He had fallen for Miyuki. She was stationed on the Iron Maiden and he wanted to be closer to her. He was just coming to tell Shion that he was leaving the next morning to go there.

He was happy that she was finally truly happy. He had felt the pang in his heart because once upon a time he wanted to make her happy. He had someone else now, and now she did too. Allen decided to leave them alone and turned to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder before saying, "If you had let me, maybe I could've made you happy… But maybe you're better off…"

* * *

chaos roamed the halls of the Durandal aimlessly. He was bored and looked for something to do. Yet subconsciously, he had a destination.

So chaos found himself at the door to KOS-MOS' chamber. He stared at the door for a long time before opening it a walking through. In the center of the room was KOS-MOS' life pod.

"I wonder what it would be like for you, if you didn't have to close yourself off inside that pod?"

chaos started to circle around the pod, trailing his fingertips on the smooth surface as he walked around.

"What would it be like for you if you could feel pain and emotions?"

chaos stopped at the base and looked at his with a thoughtful expression.

"What would it be like?"

As if on cue, the pod opened up and KOS-MOS sat up and looked at him with her emotionless expression.

"Since it is impossible for me to feel emotions, there is no answer to your questions."

"KOS-MOS…"

"chaos, I am an android. I am sure you are well aware of that fact."

"I want you to feel. I don't want you to just be another machine… I want to be with you KOS-MOS…"

"Be… with… me…"

"Yes! Please understand."

"MOMO speaks of friendship… is this what you speak of too?"

"I'm talking about something more than friendship. I want you as something more than just a friend, KOS-MOS."

"More… than friendship? I do not understand."

"Let me show you then."

chaos walked around the edge of the pod until he was directly beside KOS-MOS. She was watching his every action as he told her to. chaos reached his right hands and caressed her cheek. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, hoping for some kind of understanding reaction.

Her lips began to kiss like his. She was learning.

She was learning to love.

* * *

Ziggy stood at attention outside Dr. Mizrahi's office. She had called for his presence. So now he waited…

Here his life would change forever, this still remained unknown to him.

He heard the office door open and Juli looked outside. When she saw Ziggy, she ushered him inside and closed the door. She walked back around and sat in her chair behind her desk.

Ziggy told about everything she had done for him. She had repaired him and upgraded him on several occasions. She had also convinced him to keep his memories. In return, he watched over her daughter, MOMO. Juli had found it in herself to treat MOMO as second daughter. It was going well for them.

Ziggy also felt like MOMO was his daughter. They had been through a lot together. He protected her like she was his daughter. Somehow, he wished she really was his daughter. He wanted a second chance to be a father again… having lost his son when his son was still young…

"Jan Sauer… I wanted to thank you personally… and to ask you another favor…"

"What would like to ask me?"

"Thank you for watching over MOMO… I am truly grateful. I would also like to ask you… I you would consider, moving in with us. MOMO... Both MOMO and I… would be forever grateful if you would. I said this before, I would like to learn from you."

Ziggy was prepared… deep down, he wanted her to ask that. So he replied very quickly.

"Sure. I look forward to it."

She smiled and looked about ready to jump over her desk and hug him.

"MOMO will be happy… I AM happy. I thank you."

* * *

Albedo was bored. He had no more Kirshwassers to toy around with. His _peche_ was with his older brother. He had sensed them together on board the Durandal. He scowled, he called her "_ma peche_" for a reason.

"Am I destined to be alone for all eternity?" he asked no one in particular.

He felt a light breeze hit his face and he spun around to find the culprit of this action. There was no one there.

"No need to fear me… I won't hurt you… much," Albedo purred.

A great light appeared in the room. Albedo had to shield his eyes to protect them from the brightness. When the light faded away, someone else stood in the room.

It was a girl. She had long black hair and red eyes. She wore a black dress and high heeled shoes. Her nails were painted black and she… had black wings?

"What are-"

"Hello, Albedo."

"How do you know me?"

"I know everyone. Even though I've never met them."

"How is that possible? Who are you?"

"I have no name. Names are just labels. I am the Angel of Death."

"Coming to kill now are you?" Albedo asked in his mocking voice.

"I am only the messenger. I don't murder the people."

"So I am going to die? Pray tell, when is that?"

"Truth be told, I wasn't suppose to tell you like this but… I wanted to tell you personally. So that you may have a different outcome in the after life."

"Different outcome? Like what?"

"I know you're lonely, dear Albedo. I've come to tell you to change before it's too late. Before you are lonely forever."

"What do I have to change? How will I not be lonely? I've been alone all my life."

The Angel of Death walked closer to him and rested her right hand on Albedo's shoulder.

"Albedo, remember, you won't always be alone. I've been waiting for you in the after life…"

The Angel of Death leaned close to Albedo face and thought better of it and stepped away. A light started to shine at her feet and slowly started to engulf her.

"Remember Albedo, you won't always be alone. You need to change a part of yourself before your loneliness can be cured."

"Wait! Don't go! What do I have to change?"

It was too late she had disappeared.

"What do I have to change?"

Albedo turned to walk away. He felt the breeze on his back again and it sounded like it whispered, _"Forgive Rubedo."_

**Author's Note**- **I hope you liked it… Review (please don't flame this is my first shot at Xenosaga!) critique all you want, just make it sound nice… okay? Please? **

**Well that's all for now… Read my other stories if you haven't done so already! I'm looking forward to hearing from ya!**

**The song this One-Shot is based on is Rob Thomas' 'Lonely No More'**


End file.
